


Feliria

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Français | French, M/M, Mecha, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction, Space War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: L'amour n'est jamais facile, surtout en plein conflit. Pourtant c'est ce qui arrive à de nombreuses personnes, mais c'est d'autant plus grave quand elle concerne deux soldats de deux camps ennemis et prometteurs.
Relationships: Ikuto Kamosu/Yukito Gamanis
Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Départ

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une histoire de mecha, parce que j'aime ça. Même si ça ne se voit pas beaucoup pour le moment, mais ça changera. J'essayera d'être régulier, genre un chapitre par mois ou plus si je suis inspiré/libre. C'est un cadeau de moi à moi. Challenge du mois de Septembre 2020 de Collectif NoName.

De tout temps, l’homme est rentré en conflits pour diverses choses. Cette histoire narre un de ces conflits. Il y a soixante-trois ans, les hommes ont commencé à s’installer dans les colonies spatiales. Elles ont été construites grâce au soutien de deux nations puissantes et riches qui avant cette collaboration entretenait une relation amour-haine assez connue dans le reste du monde. 

La première colonie fut nommée de façon qu’aucune des puissance soit vexée, elle portait le nom fusionné de ces deux nations Ulered. La station était plutôt confortable et donc seuls les personnes possédant assez d’argent purent s’y installer au début. 

La vie était relativement paisible pour les colons de la station Ulered, content et fier que leur projet fonctionne, les deux nations mirent en projet d’autres stations, rendant l’habitation dans l’espace plus accessible à tous ou presque. Il y avait toujours des gens parés à vivre sur terre et faire en sorte que la pollution diminue. Les deux dirigeants finirent par s’installer à Ulered. Les autres stations se nommaient selon le nom de divinités anciennes de divers peuples, Poséidon, Ra, Loki, Huang Di, Iktomi ou Amaretsu. C’est dans l’une d’entre elles que l’élément déclencheur de cette histoire a commencé. 

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds coupé en brosse sourit en sortant d’un bâtiment. Il remonta sur l'épaule un sac qui semblait un peu vide. Il avait sur le haut de son visage un masque digne des fêtes de mascarade fête chaque année dans les diverses stations, sauf que la prochaine fête de mascarade n’était pas avant plusieurs mois. D’ailleurs, il croisa un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année bedonnant qui lui tendit une enveloppe. Il hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans les ombres. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre dans le bâtiment, faisant s’agiter les spatiaux, c’était le nom que c’était donné les colons entre eux avec les années. Peu de personnes vivantes sur les colonies venaient de la terre depuis vingt. Même si certaines stations s’étaient spécialisées dans l’éducation, comme la station Ra, laissait humains et spatiaux se côtoyer. Du bâtiment en feu sortit, une vingtaine d’hommes en costume qui toussait et regardait au tour d’eux un coupable. L’homme bedonnant était déjà en route pour la terre. Il avait réussi à porter un coup à ces maudits gratte-papiers qui considérait les gens rester sur terre comme des fous et des écologistes en puissance. C’était vrai il y a cinquante ans, mais à présent. Les gens vivant sur terre voyait d’un mauvais œil les spatiaux. S’aidant des précédentes expériences spatiales, les scientifiques avançait que finalement les spatiaux n’étaient plus des humains, car leur ossature était différente. Sans compter sur la peau. Certains étaient plus pâle et d’autres plus sombre tout dépendait d’où il était par rapport au soleil qui servait d’énergie pour fournir en énergie les stations. C’est donc avec soulagement que l’homme se posa dur le plancher des vaches. Il ricana, il entendrait parler de cette attaque, mais c’était pour ça qu’il a fait ça. Il devait empêcher les spatiaux de proliférer et de venir ici sur terre. Ils étaient trop différents. Beaucoup, pour être considéré pour de vrais humains. Il ne comprenait pas les activistes de la paix. Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’il n’arrivait pas à capter. 

Dans une campagne dans le pays de Edora, se levait un jeune homme, son immense solaire contaminant deux personne d’un certain âge. La première des personnes âgées posa un bref baiser sur sa tête. 

« Ikuto, tu dois aller à l’école.   
\- Je sais mamy. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ce travail seul. Papy s'est encore le dos coincé en plus.  
\- Je ne te permets pas, chenapan ! » 

Le grand-père s’était mis à la poursuite du jeune garçon dont les cheveux bleus avaient causé quelques soucis. Mais loin d’en être triste, le jeune garçon avait décidé de garder le sourire. Les brimades n’était rien face au bonheur de voir chaque soir les étoiles. Depuis tout petit, il était fasciné par ces éclats de lumières lointaines. Sur le chemin de l’école, il pouvait entendre la radio qui hurlait. La dame derrière son micro paniquait.

« Le laboratoire Exma a explosé ce matin, rappelons-le. Ce laboratoire étudiait de nombreuses maladies. Pour le moment Ulered, ne semble pas en danger. Mais le manque de nouvelle des deux gouverneurs inquiète la population spatiale. Est-ce que la terre doit s’entendre à un retour des spatiaux ? Ou ce que la Terre doit craindre une attaque terroriste dans son laboratoire en Antares qui travaillait en étroite collaboration avec celui Ulered ? On ne sait pas plus, on vous tiendra au courant. Maintenant laissons place à la musique avec une musique de la diva Rei... »

Suite à ça, la musique entêtante de Rei se fit entendre. Mais il n’avait pas le temps d’écouter tout le morceau. Car il savait que s’il n’arriverait pas à l’heure, il finirait encore un moment dans cet enfer sur terre. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait encore du temps pour rentrer dans la classe et peut-être dégager la saleté sur son bureau. Quand il arriva devant la table couverte, il lâcha un petit soupir avant de dégager sommairement son bureau en chantonnant la chanson de Rei qu’il avait entendue. Quand l’enseignant arriva, il eut un sourire sadique avant de poser une question à un élève.

« Kamosu, pourrais-je savoir quel événement a permis aux terriens de diminuer la polutuion ?   
\- Le départ des ancêtres des spatiaux ?  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Le traité de Galdra. Signé dix ans après le départ des gouvernements Uleran et Altred. Viktor Gramorovitch et Matthew Donovan, qui avait dans la quarantaine à cette époque.  
\- Bien, très bien. Vous avez vos points, mais vous resterez un peu, votre bureau est sale.   
\- Oui, monsieur. »

Il n’avait pas d’autres choix que d’accepter cette punition. Il savait que s’il osait aller contre cet homme, il finirait par donner raison à ceux qui le voyait différemment. L’espace et voler était de ses passes-temps. Il saluerait le vieil Hachima à son retour tardif. Ce retraité avait travaillé pour construire les différentes stations où habitait les spatiaux. Depuis, il bricolait beaucoup dans son coin pour passer le temps. Ses appareils pouvaient voler, enfin quand ils n'explosaient pas. Ce qui expliquait que le terrain soit inutile pour les cultures. Rageant pour les voisins qui subissaient ses essais. Mais Ikuto aimait beaucoup cet homme, il était moins regardant sur les passions du jeune homme. Il retrouva son professeur à la fin des cours, comme prévu. 

« Kamosu, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de vous. Je pense que vous envoyer dans une école serait plus judicieux. Je ne vous aime pas, et vous êtes pas comme nous. Seul le ciel vous intéresse. Donc, j’ai demandé votre transfert à une des écoles qui vous permettront de voler, peut-être même de transporter les gens vers l’espace ou la terre. Donc, je suis plus que ravis de me débarrasser de vous… Enfin, je vous libère après avoir nettoyé la classe de fond en comble. Il sortit. Finalement, il n’avait pas eu que de mauvaises nouvelle. Bientôt, il apprendrait à être un bon pilote. 

Alors qu’il s’approchait du vieil Hachima, ce dernier sourit. Il était content, il devait être le seul à venir le voir dans cet endroit. Il se demandait si cet homme avait une famille. Il lui sourit, il avait inventé dernièrement un petit robot volant. Il ressemblait vaguement à un chat doté d’ailes. Mais toute la mécanique qui composait l’animal semblait ne pas servir qu’au vol. 

« Ce que tu vois va m’aider à finir ma vie tranquille. J’ai toujours eu envie d’un chat, mais ils sont sensibles comme beaucoup d’animaux aux bruits. Du coup, je m’en suis construit un qui me rappellera l’heure du dîner.   
\- Pourquoi des ailes ?  
\- Lors de la construction de Loki, il n’était pas rare que les ouvriers comme moi étaient en apesanteur. C’était comme voler. Loki n’est pas forcément la plus jolie des stations, mais pour moi, c’était comme un monde onirique. J’ai jamais pu y retourner. J’aimerais tant y mourir, mais je suis condamné à rester sur terre.  
\- Ce n’est pas si cher d’aller dans l’espace, vous savez.  
\- Je sais, mais ma santé ne me le permet pas. Si je vis en compagne, c’est pour éviter l’agitation de la ville. Et l’air pur. Sauf que ça fait des années que l’air est encore sous les coups des actions de nos ancêtres, elle commence à peine à s’en remettre. Je tenais à te donner quelque chose. Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de bille qui se mit à bouger toute seule avant de se percher sur son épaule.

« Voici un nano-robot que j’ai modifié pour qu’il te suive partout. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus seul à l’école. Je vois bien que cet endroit te tue à petit feu.   
\- Merci, mais on a ordonné mon transfert dans une école de vol.  
\- Dans ce cas, bon courage et préviens tes grands-parents. »

C’était ce qui était prévu, il salua le vieil homme et se mit en route pour la maison. Il ne croisa personne, mais il n’était pas plus surpris que ça, quand le soleil était ailleurs, peu de personne sortaient. Malgré les lumières qui éclairaient encore les quelques rues d’Edora. 

Il parla un long moment à sa mamy de son changement d’école, elle avait juste souri et pris la machine qui était sur l’épaule de son petit-fils. Elle la fit rouler dans sa paume. La petite machine faisait un bruit ressemblant vaguement à ronronnement. Elle rit doucement avant de fixer Ikuto.

« Je veux avoir des nouvelles de toi, cette machine t’y aideras. Voilà des années que je n’ai pas vu telle technologie. Depuis que les gens sont partis dans l’espace, beaucoup ont oublié à quel point on étaient tous accrocs à ce genre de gadget. Mais tu en apprendra un peu plus sur la technologie à ta nouvelle école.   
\- Tu n’es pas fâché que je veuille voler ?  
\- Non, je suis plutôt contente que tu essayes de vivre ton rêve. Ta mère a fait la meilleure des choses en te donnant la vie.  
\- Tu penses que je la verrai dans l’espace.  
\- Je ne pense pas, elle doit profiter de son mari riche spatial et le ruiner. Ne deviens pas comme elle, un croqueur de diamant.  
\- Je ne le serai pas. Je trouverai comment communiquer avec ce mini-robot.  
\- Tu es intelligent, je te fais confiance. »

Il rit, sa grand-mère n’avait pas tort. Ikuto était malin, malgré tout, il s’en voulait. Il n’arrivait pas à se dire qu’il laissait sa mamy pour piloter une navette. Il pleura ce soir-là. Pourquoi les nuages étaient si tentant. Pourquoi faire la navette semblait si fabuleux. Il serait un transporteur. Une personne anonyme qui devait s’habiter aux changements d’environnement. Il faisait sa valise quand la machine roula jusqu’à sa joue. Le petit robot fit un petit bip. Il se demandait bien quel programme avait cette chose. Le vieil homme disait l’avoir récupéré. Il ne serait pas surpris que ça soit une machine qui l’avait aidé à finir son travail de construction. 

« Affectueux, tu es bien le seul à ne pas me fuir. C’est peut-être parce que tu n’es pas biologique… Reste petit chose… Je dois te trouver un nom plus approprié… Chibi, ça sera parfait. Bonne nuit Chibi, demain est une autre journée. »

Jamais Ikuto n’avait eu autant raison, car le lendemain, trois hommes d’une trentaine d’années étaient venus en voiture. Fasciné par le véhicule, il tourna autour, il avait vu les tracteurs électrique, mais des voitures de ce genre, jamais. Il avait envie de voir comment c’était construit de savoir les conduire. Les hommes saluèrent ses grand-parents brièvement.

« J’espère que tu es paré, car ta vie va changer. »

La voiture avait décollé du sol. L’école n’était pas sur terre ? Sûrement que si, mais peut-être en hauteur, ou plus loin. En tout cas, il se sentait paré à vivre cette vie de pilote. Comme il avait hâte. 


	2. Les recrues

Ikuto avait fini par s’endormir, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il avait passé un moment dans les bras de Morphée. C’était bien une des seules personnes qui semblait encore vouloir de lui en dehors de sa famille. Les autres avaient fini par le laisser. Pas faute de faire des efforts pour rester avec des gens sympa. Sauf que sa fascination pour le ciel, l’espace, tout ça, ça n’aidait pas à être vraiment populaire. C’est pour ça qu’il avait bon espoir de mieux s’en sortir avec les gens de cette école de pilotage. Il regarda dehors afin de voir où il était. Il reconnaissait rien et pire encore les bâtiments énormes étaient impressionnant. C’était donc ça une école pour être un transporteur spatial ? 

« On est presque arrivé, je t’accompagnerai jusqu’à ton instructeur, c’est elle qui te prendra sous son aile. C’est une grande pilote et elle sait manœuvrer des gros vaisseaux. J’espère que ça t’ira ?  
\- Euh oui, bien sûr. C’est une Terrienne ?  
\- oui et non, c’est compliqué. Elle est né sur terre, mais vit la plupart de son temps dans l’espace et ça sera aussi ton cas.  
\- Je ne serai plus un Terrien ?  
\- Si, mais c’est plus complexe, elle t’expliquera tout.  
\- Très bien, c’est quoi ton nom à toi ?  
\- James Bala. Lieutenant de cette base. »

Ikuto hocha la tête. Il était dans une base militaire ? Genre, il allait devenir un soldat ? Il n’était pas paré pour ça. Il ne savait rien de comment se battre, de comment tenir une arme ; il était le petit-fils d’une mécanicienne. Il savait réparer des objets électrique, mais ça se limitait à ça. Il lâcha un soupir. Il avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Beaucoup trop peut-être. Il sortit de la voiture peu après. Le lieutenant marcha jusqu’à un entrepôt où était exposé un énorme vaisseau spatial. On pouvait facilement y mettre cent personnes voir plus dedans. Mais vu que la base était militaire, le cent était un bon chiffre. Il se demandait comment une chose aussi grande pouvait sortir de l’atmosphère et ne pas trop polluer. Quelle énergie il utilisait. Ça restait pour le moment un mystère.

« Tu peux nous laisser Bala.   
\- Je dois vous le présenter…  
\- Ne t’en fais pas… Tout ira bien.  
\- Capitaine Amida…  
\- Ce n’est pas négociable, il se présentera à moi. Et suivra mes instructions et celles de mon équipe. »

L’homme lâcha un soupir et s’en alla. Laissant le jeune homme seul avec cette femme qui était capitaine. Elle devait avoir une petite trentaine d’année. Les cheveux bruns et un regard qui semblait affectueux. 

« Pardon d’avoir été aussi brusque. Mais Bala a un balai dans le derrière, comme le dis poliment.   
\- Ce n’est rien… Mais vous êtes impressionnante... »

Elle avait ri, pendant deux minutes entière. En tout cas, c’était l’impression qu’il avait. Elle avait fini par poser une main sur son épaule. Avec un sourire elle le conduisait un peu plus loin. Le vaisseau immense s’ouvrit à son approche. Le bruit de la dépressurisation, c’était donc celui-ci. Il avait vaguement lu quelque chose sur le sujet. Donc il rentra. Il posa sa main sur les rebord, ses derniers se mirent en marche. Il manqua de tomber, tellement il était surpris. 

« Fait attention, ce sont des rampes automatisé quand on est en apesanteur, ils sont bien pratique pour se déplacer dans le vaisseau.   
\- Tout est comme ça ?  
\- Un peu près, tu va apprendre à diriger un vaisseau plus petit, voir si tu as de la chance un modèle particulier. On nomme ça AMS en raccourci.  
\- Des AMS, quels sont leurs utilités ?  
\- Très bonne question, elle permettent de protéger le vaisseau, mais aussi de détruire les astéroïdes qui peuvent interrompre notre route.  
\- Faudra que j’essaye.  
\- Chaque recrue essaye. Mais je dois te dire que tu es à présent un militaire… Désolé.  
\- Je m’en doutais un peu. Je suppose que j’aurai droit à l’uniforme et à l’entraînement comme on peut le voir dans les films.  
\- Oui et non, ce n’est pas u tout pareil. On va t’entraîner surtout à t’habituer à l’espace. C’est ton champ d’action. Tu es un soldat certes, mais tu es un pilote. Tu apprendras cependant à te battre. L’instructeur n’est pas un tendre. J’espère que tu es paré.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais ça ira. Me défendre, je pourrai apprendre.  
\- Voilà une chose qui me plaît. Tu le trouve comment ce vaisseau ?  
\- Immense.  
\- Tu t’imagines, qu’on n'est pas trop de dix pour avoir un œil sur tout. Si tu travailles bien, tu en feras partie.  
\- Vous dites ça à tous nouveaux ?  
\- Peut-être, avant ça. Je vais te conduire là où les autres bleus sont rassemblés. Certains ont ton âge. Sympathise avec eux. Et surtout bon courage.  
\- Commandant ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci. »

Elle pouffa avant de le conduire doucement au bâtiment où tous les nouveaux dormaient, il y avait personnes. Ils devaient être en classe ou en train de s’entraîner. Il vit sur un lit un paquetage. C’était sûrement son uniforme. Il regarda un peu curieux autour de lui. Il était seul. La dame avait fini par le laisser. 

Il posa une main sur le paquet. Devait-il attendre ? Non, il devait se changer pour se fondre dans la masse. Il sourit et ouvrit délicatement le paquet. À l’intérieur, une chemise verte et brune avec un insigne Bleu et blanc. Il l’enfila. C’était pile à sa taille. Il remarqua une sorte de casquette de la même couleur avec le logo. Le même que sur son haut. Il remarquait ainsi que c’était la terre sur un fond blanc entouré de petits points, des étoiles. Il sourit. Il allait travailler dans l’espace. 

Ikuto fit rouler son robot qui émit un ronronnement proche du chat. Il était content d’avoir un contact avec les gens qui lui était proche. Car il savait que ceux qui l’avaient élevé finiraient par réactiver un robot pour garder un contact. Aussi léger soit-il. Mais là rien. Il ne s’en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Quand il vit un groupe passer les portes, il sourit. Comme lui, il devait aimer l’espace. Donc il s’était levé sans une ombre d’hésitation. Une joie qui n’arrivait pas à réprimer. Il s’approcha du groupe. Ce dernier curieux l’observait. 

« Une nouvelle recrue, voilà qui est rare. L’uniforme te va plutôt bien, le bleu. Je nomme Chiaki Haura. Heureux d’avoir une autre personne pour supporter cet entraînement de l’enfer.   
\- N’écoute pas cet idiot. »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise avait frappé Chiaki, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux caramel. Elle avait un grand sourire et frotta les cheveux de la jeune recrue avec affection. 

« Il n’est pas si horrible. Je me nomme Iris Breko. Et toi, si j’en juge ton uniforme. Ton nom de famille est Kamosu. C’est plutôt joli. Le pays d’Edo est spécialisé dans les noms du genre. Je les trouve plutôt jolis. Ah, appelle-moi, Iris. C’est plus convivial. Je te présente les autres. » 

Ikuto avait l’impression que cette fille était du genre à parler beaucoup. Il apprendrait plus sur ceux qui étaient à présent ses compagnons de dortoirs. Il n’allait pas lui dire que ce n’était pas nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas associer les noms qui étaient cousus sur la poitrine des cadets comme lui. 

« Le petit blond qui a l’air innocent, c’est mon cousin. Loris Breko. Son père et le frère du mien. Ne te laisse pas tromper par son innocence visible. Il risque de te surprendre. Je suis si fier de mon cousin.   
\- Iris, tu me fais honte.  
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime cousin. »

Il se mit à bouder. Ikuto ne pouvait s’empêcher de les trouver drôles, ces cousins seraient comme un rayon de soleil. Il le sentait. Un duo comme on en faisait peu. Deux personnalités qui seraient sûrement être là pour lui. Il l’espérait du moins. La jeune femme rit doucement avant de passer à la suite. 

« Mon cousin est à côté de Fred, il est calé dans ce qui est informatique, ce qui était vraiment surprenant. D’ailleurs, c’est pour ça qu’il a l’air si pâle et que ses cheveux sont presque blanc. Mais il prend des couleurs notre petit rat de l’informatique. Ensuite derrière Fred, notre armoire à glace nationale. Damian, il a l’air féroce, mais c’est un nounours en vérité. »

Damian avait les cheveux sombre et la peau bronzé. Il était vraiment musclé, il était le genre de personne qu’on évitait avant tout de mettre en colère. Le jeune soldat attendait la suite. Mais la jeune fille marqua une pause et rougit. La prochaine personne qu’elle présenterait comptait beaucoup pour elle. 

Ikuto tomba sur un garçon de son âge, un peu ténébreux. Le genre de garçon qui faisait craquer certaines filles. Il aurait pu être jaloux, mais Iris n’était pas ce qui s’approchait de près ou de loin à une personne pour laquelle il pourrait tomber amoureux. Il la voyait plus comme une sœur. Une personne avec qui il pourrait faire les quatre cent coups. 

« Greg, son nom entier, c’est Gregory. Mais il semble apprécier que je le nomme Greg. Il est très doué pour monter et démonter les armes. Il fait ça en un temps record. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il n’est pas méchant. C’est juste que c’est un timide. »

Le jeune soldat qu’il devenait, avait du mal à voir ce qui avait de véritablement timide en ce garçon. Mais qu’importe, il ferait en sorte que ces deux-là finissent par se parler et qui sait. Finir en couple. Il hocha la tête. Un fin sourire se peignant sur le visage. Avec une amie comme cette fille. Il allait beaucoup s’amuser. Même si pour ça il devait supporter les longs entraînements.

Elle continua les présentations, c’est ainsi qu’il apprit à connaître non seulement Iris, mais aussi, Takuma, Henry, Laurie, Fabien, Maud, Sasuke, Kim, Shindo, Natsumi, Ren et Hajime.

Il avait devant lui une belle troupe qu’il avait hâte de voir en pleine action. Ce qui n’allait pas tarder. Après les présentations, il avait un cours théorique sur la stratégie. Et aussi comment se comportait les corps dans l’espace. Fred et Takuma étaient aussi enthousiastes quand il s’agissait de l’espace. Si Fred notait tout de manière frénétique, lui et Takuma se plaisaient à rêver. Il notait que quand une information semblait importante. 

Leur cours théorique était suivi d’une pause. Qu’ils prient. Ikuto se décida à s’approcher d’Iris, Fred et Takuma. Iris collait Greg, donc, il se dirigea plus sur Takuma et Fred. Ces deux-là étaient pris en plein débat. Ils se stoppèrent en le voyant approcher. 

« Kamosu. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu viens près de nous ? Tu semblais plutôt bien parti pour faire oublier Greg à Iris.   
\- Je pensais les laisser pour qu’il puisse s’aimer.  
\- Kamosu, tu sais ce que vit Iris en ce moment n’est pas sain. Autant pour elle que pour cet enfoiré de Greg.  
\- Il a l’air gentil. Comme vous tous.  
\- Pour le moment, tu nous vois ainsi. Mais tu ne diras pas ça dans quelques semaines. Alors pourquoi nous ? »

Le regard de Fred le transperçait de part en part. Ikuto ne savait pas pourquoi il semblait si agressif. Pour un fan d’informatique. Il ne semblait pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il sentit une main rassurante sur son épaule. C’était Takuma.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il ne sait pas à quel point l’espace peut être fantastique.   
\- Tu trouveras ça moins sympa le vide intersidéral.  
\- Si tu le dis, moi, je vois ces voyages comme une opportunité de voir à quel point notre univers est grand. Ikuto, je suis content que tu sois venu nous voir. Soyons amis. »

Il sera la main des deux garçons sans savoir à quelle sauce, il allait être mangé. 


End file.
